The Shadow Over Isla Sorna
by CII
Summary: There is more to Isla Sorna's one and only Spinosaurus than InGen could possibly ever know about.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Late 2003**

Summer was rushing in fast, and soon the squalls will start to move across the South Pacific. Captain Neil Quincy knew he had to make it to Isla Sorna quickly before the seas became too rough. Normally he would be north of the equator right now, but this was a special run. Isla Sorna, an island nearly 200 miles from Costa Rica, was a forbidden island. No one was allowed to fly around it nor land on it. However, he was one of the few who dared to. Each time he drew near the island, he risked being discovered. He could be prosecuted and placed in prison for the rest of his life just by being close to its danger zone. There was a good reason for this island to be off limits. It was an island that was bought by a genetics company known as InGen for a special project involving the cloning of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures from the Mesozoic Era. When InGen abandoned the island, they set the dinosaurs loose and any human who dared to approach the island could very well be killed. However, he has been to the island many times, even after its exposure to the rest of the world in 1997, and so far, he has survived. There was a good reason. His contact.

"Captain, we've got a signal," said his first mate Clint Robertson. Quincy turned around and picked up the receiver.

"This is the _Antares _calling for InGen Harbor," he began. "We are within docking range. Send out your signal. Over."

"_Roger that _Antares_," _replied a woman's voice on the other end of the line. The voice itself had a slight Latino accent. _"You are go for land at Dock 2. I'll be there. Over."_

"Roger, InGen Harbor," said Quincy. "See you when we get there. Over and out."

He hung up the receiver and looked back at Robertson.

"Let's just hope today is just as uneventful as all the other days we've been here," he said. "And she better send my money over after this run. I hate coming here."

"From what I heard, she hates living there," said Robertson. "Sooner or later, she's going to ask you to carry her to the mainland."

"What is she gonna do on the mainland?" Quincy asked. "Run around like Godzilla?"

"She's got money," said Robertson. "Lots of it."

"I suppose that means she can do whatever the fuck she wants," said Quincy. He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't care. As long as I get paid. Simmons, how's the weather?"

"Radar is picking up a storm just north of us," said Simmons. "Looks like it's heading west, but we just might get the edge of it."

"Great," said Quincy in a sigh. "The last thing I need is to be beached on an island like this. Looks like we may have to stick it out until it blows over. I'll have to inform her once we get to shore."

"Aye, sir," said Robertson, his shoulders shaking a little. "She'll take care of us, right?"

"She's not gonna eat us if that's what you're worried about," said Quincy. "We're too valuable. She needs my boat and the crew on it."

"Yes, sir," said Robertson.

"Coming up on the dock now, sir," said his helmsman. "We're about to make berth."

"Easy does it," said Quincy.

The _Antares _slowly moved into the dock, rocking back and forth with the flow of the waves. The ocean began to feel a little rougher. Quincy had a feeling that it was because of that storm. He grabbed his microphone and called out to the rest of his crew.

"All hands, ready the lines," he said.

As the ship slowly glided itself against the dock, several crewmen leapt out from the bow. Others tossed them the lines for the ship and they tied them up.

"Drop stern anchor," said Quincy. "We'll need to keep the ship steady for when that storm hits." He turned around. "Get the trucks ready. I'm going ashore."

"Aye, sir," said Robertson.

"Robertson," said Quincy. "Start unloading the cargo and get it on the trucks."

Quincy stepped out over the bow and jumped down onto the dock. He watched as his men began to back the trucks up. Other crewmen had guns in their hands, keeping watch over the thick jungle woods of the northwestern side of Isla Sorna. Suddenly, there was a movement in the trees. Quincy picked up the low sounds of massive footfalls slowly coming towards them. The gunners raised their rifles, ready to pull the triggers. Quincy held his breath as he waited in silence for whatever it was that came towards them. On this island, he could never tell if it was friend or foe. The last thing he wanted to do was be chased by an angry Tyrannosaurus rex or a pack of Velociraptors. He knew of other dangers of this island as well, the Pteranodons, and even the tiny Compsognathus were dangerous if they started jumping on you and injecting you with their toxins if you even dare to fall on this island. He knew even the herbivores can be deadly when they are angered. Nothing on this island was friendly, except for one being.

The trees parted just as a massive carnivore stepped out onto the dock. The theropod dinosaur towered at least 20 feet above the ground with a long, sweeping, tail, lengthy, muscular forearms and deadly claws. Its head was shaped like a crocodile with slightly curved, slender teeth. Its jaws could fit three men inside. There was a tall sail on its back. Deep green eyes narrowed, and regarded the tiny humans with little concern. The creature's coloration was varying shades of gray-blue, darker towards the back, and nearly white on the underside. This monstrosity of prehistory was a Spinosaurus aegyptiacus, the only one of its kind on Isla Sorna. That is when Quincy waved his hands at his riflemen and took a sigh of relief.

"A'shadieeyah!" he shouted at the Spinosaurus. "You made my men piss themselves. For a moment, we thought it was something dangerous coming through those woods."

"Funny," said the Spinosaurus. "Very funny, Quincy."

The voice of the Spinosaurus was the same voice that Quincy spoke through the radio. This was A'shadieeyah, the only dinosaur on this island that could speak. She was a project that not even most high-ups at InGen knew about because she was not supposed to exist. The Spinosaurus was not on InGen's list, and for good reason. She was a mutation would have been destroyed if they had found out about what her particular creators were up to.

"I am under the assumption you arrived at your destination safely," she began. "There were no hangups."

"None," said Quincy. "So far. However, I do have to say security is increasing. There's movement in Central America that just might cut me off completely. The traffickers are getting restless and they don't like how the government is moving in. There are boarder barricades now and everyone's checking tractor trailers for illegal substances or personnel."

"I've been keeping an eye on the news," said A'shadieeyah. "Whenever I can get the damned set to work. My equipment is starting to fall apart again. Did you bring the replacement parts?"

"We've got all of it," said Quincy. He turned to the trucks now on the road from the docks and began to walk towards them. A'shadieeyah followed.

"All in the trucks," said Quincy. "Sadie, there's a problem."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know if your Doppler radar is working, but we've picked up a squall that may be heading our way," he said.

"I've noticed the unusual roughness of the ocean," said A'shadieeyah. "Don't tell me you want to stay here."

"Only until the storm blows over," said Quincy. "At least do us that favor for risking our asses each time we come out here. You know what they'll do to us if we're caught. We're lucky that we haven't been so far."

"Yes, and the longer you stay here, the more chances you have at being caught," said A'shadieeyah. "And the likely chance of them finding me out as well. I've been trying to keep my tracks covered, but even that is getting harder. I caught a hacker in the system just yesterday. I nearly had to reformat the hard drive."

"It's also a danger for my boat to be out on the ocean if that squall gets bad," said Quincy. "Every port in a storm...and I know you don't want my boat damaged."

The Spinosaurus took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled out, letting loose a deep growl as she did and turned back to the human.

"Very well," she said. "I think there's some left over cots in my bunker. I don't know about their condition though."

"It's better than sleeping on the floor," said Quincy. He turned back to his men. "Alright, get on the trucks and the jeeps, we're heading inward. Gather up what supplies you have from the ship. We may be stuck here for a day or two."

"I can only hope it isn't that long," said A'shadieeyah. "However, with this storm, there will be least likely any signs of plane traffic or boat traffic around the island to spot you."

They packed up all they could and secured the boat. Then, they all began to head down the uneven road towards A'shadieeyah's bunker. The road itself was constantly cleared by A'shadieeyah so that she could help the trucks get there unimpeded. With some help from Quincy's men over the course of the years they have worked together, she managed to maintain a small part of the island's original fences and and equipment. She walked alongside the trucks as they slowly moved across the road. The wind began to pick up and she could smell the coming storm. Her constant presence around the trucks kept the other dinosaurs away. The last thing she wanted was an accident to happen to one of her humans.

A'shadieeyah heard the sound of loud rock music coming from one of the trucks and she chuckled. Loud music tend to scare off some of the animals on the island. It certainly kept the raptors away. She had Quincy's technicians set up a few speakers outside her bunker so she could blast a little AC/DC whenever the Velociraptors came close too her lair, wanting to scavenge a little of her kills. She recalled Quincy saying she had descent taste in classic rock music. The raptors could not stand the screams of Bon Scott and the wailing siren sound of Angus Young's electric guitar. It drove them into a madden race for the opposite direction. She had the sound system set up around the bunker as a motion detector alarm system.

The caravan traveled up the hill towards where the bunker was as swelling dark clouds began to roll across the sky. Quincy looked up at the sky and sniffed the air.

"Sadie, the storm's coming," he said.

"We've got a mile to go," said A'shadieeyah. She paused when she heard a roar off in the distance. Then, there was music, but not coming from the direction of one of the trucks. She knew what that meant. "Damn it!"

"What?" Quincy asked.

"Some damned animal breached the perimeter," she replied. "Just keep moving, I'm going on up ahead."

Quincy nodded and singled for the other trucks to continue on just as the Spinosaurus ran off into the trees.

"It must really suck to live on this island," said Quincy. "Hard to believe from the ocean it looks innocent enough, but once you get on land..."

"They should have nuked this island too just like they did with the other island," said Robertson.

"If they did that, then our employer would be dead too," said Quincy. "And who's gonna sign my paychecks if that happened?"

Within a few minutes, they were at the perimeter fence and they saw A'shadieeyah bellow a roar and chase off a dark green and red Ceratosaurus. The medium-sized theropod looked to have a gash on the side of its neck as blood oozed out of the wound. Quincy realized A'shadieeyah gave the dinosaur a good warning swat with her killing, large, index talon. He heard the song _You Shook Me All Night Long_ playing in the background. Just as Quincy opened the door and hopped out of the truck, A'shadieeyah clapped her claws together. The song was then silenced. The Spinosaurus growled her frustration out and looked behind to see a part of the fence bent. But the large, square, green bunker was not damaged.

"_¡Sirva de madre al hijo de mierda-de-a-puta!" _she said in an angered bellow.

Quincy laughed when he heard her curse in Spanish.

"Oh, if you think it's so funny, Quincy," A'shadieeyah began. "Then you can have your men fix the fence!"

"I'm not laughing at you, sweetie," said Quincy. "I'm laughing with you."

"Do you see me laughing?"

Quincy walked over, chuckling as he shook his head. He pushed the gate open wide and signaled for the trucks to drive on through. A'shadieeyah followed behind them.

"I hate this island," she said in a grumble. "I hate it so much. I want off of it."

"You must have had something that smelled good for that fellow to come here," said Quincy. "He was obviously hungry."

"He can catch his own dinner," said A'shadieeyah. "Not try to steal mine."

When the trucks finally pulled up, Robertson got out and took a smell of the air, noticing something rotten. He looked over and heard the sound of buzzing over a bloody mound of flesh. He swallowed a bit of his bile as it rose up into his mouth, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Oh, that's disgusting," he said in a whisper. Quincy overheard him.

"Better behave yourself before our kindly host," he said. "After all, we are guests."

"I'm sorry, Captain," he said. "It's just that...stinks. It's just lying there."

"Sadie, I think I see what it was that dinosaur wanted," said Quincy. "Your left overs."

A'shadieeyah snorted and leaned over at the bulkhead doors. She gripped the latch with her talons and gently pulled it up, releasing the locking mechanism.

"Be happy I do my business away from the bunker," she said to Quincy. "I just drag my kills here when I don't finish them right away."

"Be sure to tell us where you've chosen the lady's lavatory to be this time," said Quincy. "And I'll make sure my men go somewhere else for the men's lavatory."

"Though we wish you had working plumbing here, Ms. Sadie," said Robertson.

"Unless you want to get a bulldozer and dig up the septic tank to fix it," said A'shadieeyah. "That won't happen. But at least you have running water. And the men's room is that way."

She pointed to an area behind a few stacked up, green crates with the word InGen painted in white on the surface.

"I don't want you to leave the protection of the fence," she said. "Remember, it's a jungle out there."

"We know," said Quincy. "Let's just hope I don't get my ass bitten by one of those tiny dinosaurs like what happened last time. Made my entire right cheek go numb for a few hours."

"I've marked the area," she said. "They won't be bothering you this time."

"Thank you," said Quincy. He looked up at the sound of a clap of thunder. "Alright, men, get the equipment inside. Secure the trucks. Let's move!"

The men began to unload the crates into the bunker, stacking them up against the wall. A'shadieeyah opened the crates up for the crewmen to unload their contents. The contents were two new large flat screen monitors. She picked them up and mounted them up on the wall as Quincy's main technician began to hook them up to the computer towers. She carefully turned on the screens with the tip of her talon.

"About time I got these screens," she said. "I got sick and tired of squinting over CRT monitors."

A'shadieeyah pulled on two black gloves with wires attached along the back and she flicked her claws, booting the OS up on the computers. One of Quincy's crewmen unhooked a computer and began to place it beside the door, preparing to take it back to the boat and to the mainland for repairs. Thunder vibrated through the walls. A'shadieeyah looked up at the ceiling and then lowered her head.

"I won't be contacting him tonight," she said. "Not with this storm. The wind might knock out the connection."

She heard screeching noises as some of the crewmen dragged the cots out of one of the rooms. She settled onto her haunches and waved a claw to call up the Doppler radar. Creeping upon the island slowly was a round, spinning squall, coming from the north. The image flickered a little bit, signaling that the storm was disturbing the connection.

"Quincy," she said. "There's your storm."

"That's it," he said.

"The _Antares _should be okay at the dock," said Robertson.

"It'll be alright," said Quincy. "She's a tough ship."

He watched as the galley cook brought out the portable stove and began to heat up some can of beans to cook for the crew. He got up and walked over to the cook, who handed him a tin bowl full of beans and a spoon.

"Here you go, Captain," he said.

"Thanks, Carl," said Quincy. He then walked back towards A'shadieeyah, who was softly hitting the one of the computers with her finger. "You keep doing that, it'll be another broken computer."

"I can't get a signal," she said. She looked back up at the ceiling, hearing the sound of the rain hitting the steal roof hard above. "Rain. It's probably affecting the dish."

She gave it another tap.

"One more thing for me to pay your technician to fix," said A'shadieeyah.

"All that intelligence of yours and you can't fix a computer," Quincy said with a shrug as he settled down beside her.

"I was gifted with an incredible mind," she said. "But with a ridiculous body to house it. You think I can hold a soldering iron in these clumsy claws?"

"I see your point," he said.

"Sooner or later, I may need you to find me a technician for me to hire permanently," said A'shadieeyah. "Some one who can come here, live here, and fix all this damned, broken, out of date '90s technology."

"I'm a cargo boat captain," said Quincy. "I just haul cargo."

"You must know someone through your own dealings," she said.

"I might know a few people," said Quincy. "But who would be that daft to come to live here? Live in all this? Don't get me wrong, you've fixed this place up nicely with what you've got, but there's a lot of work to be done."

"Must be somebody who owes you a favor and who no one would miss," said A'shadieeyah. "Especially if an accident happens."

"You better hope something like that doesn't happen, Sadie."

"I'm not talking about me," she said. "I meant with the other monstrosities on this island. Hate for him to wonder off somewhere and get eaten by a T. rex. Or stepped on by a Brachiosaurus."

"Ah, that," said Quincy. "Sounds like you'll need more than just one man. One man can't just simply live here. He'll need food, water, a clean place to sleep. We're not as tough as you, you know. And I don't think he can survive off of roasted Triceratops."

"I wouldn't suggest it anyway," she said. A'shadieeyah lowered herself down to where her snout nearly touched Quincy's nose. "Then, perhaps an incentive is in order. I will need multiple men. We've managed to get some of the other buildings repaired to store the...merchandise, we can convert them over to barracks."

"You'll need more than just a couple of technicians, guards too," said Quincy. "Men brave and crazy enough to go head to head with some of the big nasties on this island. But here's the ultimate question. This is supposed to be a preserve. We are not supposed to disturb the ecosystem of this island. If we do, we get into even more hot water. What are you going to do about that?"

She leaned back and flicked her claw, calling up a 3 dimensional map of the Five Deaths.

"There are other islands in this chain," she said. "Isla Muerta is about three miles from Isla Sorna. However, I still like to have things ran here because there are already stations set up. We just need to fix them. There's materials, cameras, computer parts, and much of them were stored deep in many of the underground tunnels dug inside this island. Most people only know about Isla Sorna's surface, they don't know about what lies underneath. And of course all run off of the geothermal power. I have everything right here. It'll take more time and money to build something as sophisticated as this on another island."

"I didn't know this island had underground tunnels," said Quincy.

"Funny what one learns after they've lived on this plot of mud for all their lives," said A'shadieeyah. She waved her gloved claw again, pulling up an image of the island's tunnel system. "When John Hammond built Site B for the factory of Jurassic Park, he wanted to make sure his workers were all able to get around safely just in case some of the dinosaurs broke out of their pens. They could enter these tunnels and travel under the surface on paved roads to various points of the island. Many of the tunnels are just accessed through manholes, but there are a few tunnel gates located on the mountain faces. These are large enough for even me to walk through."

"Have the other dinosaurs broken into these tunnels?" he asked.

The Spinosaurus shook her head: "I did not find any. Maybe the Compies might have broken into one of the tunnels through the manholes, but none of the bigger ones. The doors are too sturdy. But the locking mechanism is the same like this bunker. So, I was able to open up one of the doors."

"Did you accidentally come upon one of these tunnels?"

"Actually, after I was in a way conceived in the Embryonic Administration Laboratory Center," began A'shadieeyah. "I was taken to one of these tunnels and hid by my creators. They didn't want John Hammond or InGen to know what they were up to."

"Right," said Quincy. "That."

"So, I know my way around the tunnels," she said. "They were also a way to transport dinosaurs from one side of the island to the other without the usage of the main road. Quincy, they can hide in the tunnels. There are working barracks there."

"Bathrooms? Showers?"

"Showers," she said. "I don't know about the bathrooms."

"Some blokes don't like doing it in the bushes," said Quincy. He took a bite of his beans.

"They'll have to live with that or find a way to repair the bathrooms," said A'shadieeyah. She looked away and scoffed. "I don't know why I want to go out of the way to fix this stupid island up."

"It's your home," he said.

"Only the place of my birth," I don't consider it my home. Sooner or later I'm going to find a way to get off this island. Well, I have a way, your boat."

"My boat is one thing, but where will you go once you get off?" he asked. "I don't think people will be so welcoming of a giant dinosaur in their neighborhood. Look what happened in San Diego."

"Only because Ludlow was stupid enough to try and bring a dinosaur to America," said A'shadieeyah.

"Why do you want off this island?" asked Quincy. "What would you do when you get there?"

A'shadieeyah chuckled: "You're making me sound unrealistic. I have a dream, but it's an unrealistic dream." She shifted to her side, once more waving the glove. A few images appeared on the screen of various places around the world. There was New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Tokyo, London, Sidney. "I've read all about these places, seen pictures, but never seen them for myself. I have the money to travel to them and see them. I want someone to have a proper conversation with for once instead of conversing in noises that sound like a moose being tormented."

Quincy chuckled.

"But there is something more important than that," she said. "My creators. They gave me all this knowledge for the purpose of a bunch of racist, old, has-been Nazis hiding in Argentina, and then when Hurricane Clarisse came, they left me all alone on this island. They taught me all sorts of military strategy and survival skills, but nothing on how to hunt like a theropod. I had to teach myself how to fish all because I didn't have a fishing pole. The only reason why I've survived this long was because of out witting the dumber predators. Now I'm the biggest thing on this island. But I'm the only one of my kind. It gets lonely." She turned her head back to Quincy. "I just want to give my "parents" a good piece of my mind for leaving me on this steamy, hot, sweltering rock. I want to see the lives they are living right now and then compare it to my own prison."

"I get your point," said Quincy.

"I suppose I can't exactly ask you to find them," said A'shadieeyah.

"That's not my job," said Quincy. "I can find you a few men around South and Central America to come work for you, but two ex-InGen scientists who used to work for the ODESSA? I don't think so. I'm sure they've covered their tracks so well that you couldn't even find them with a bloodhound."

"I had a feeling you would say that, Quincy," she said in a sigh, lowering her head. Quincy got up and came to her large, muscular shoulder, placing his hand on it and giving it a pat.

"Don't worry," he said. "With the money you've got now, you can buy a special bloodhound to go look for them if you like."

"I'm afraid if I try to, someone might sniff me out instead," she said. "The last thing I need is to be put on the cutting table. Or worse. Come see the one and only talking Spinosaurus! I bet John Hammond would love to do that to me."

Quincy laughed, setting back down again and eating his beans.

"I'm surprised you have yet to share my secret with anyone for a bigger profit," said A'shadieeyah.

"So far, no one's made a better price than yours, Sadie," said Quincy. "Besides, if it hasn't been for the money you're giving me, I wouldn't have been able to pay off all those loan sharks. You saved me from having both my arms, my legs, and probably my neck from being broken. I own you that."

"And your men?"

"You know they get a good cut," said Quincy. "And you've treated all of us well for our services."

"Only because my creators treated me well," she said. "They wanted to instill loyalty and for me to learn what that meant. Because I know how valuable it is, I understand that loyalty ends up paying itself off in the end. But when they left me, I felt so betrayed."

Quincy looked back at Carl: "Bring me another bowl of beans, Carl."

"Yes, sir," he said, carrying the pot over and pouring the beans into the bowl.

"These are good beans," said Quincy. "Did you make them with a little bit of pork?"

"Some pork sausage," he said. "Glad you like them, sir. Uh, would you like some, Ms. Sadie?"

A'shadieeyah gave a sniff to the pot of beans and then smiled: "As much as that smell is alluring to me, I have eaten my weight today. However, I am sure your beans are the best in the world, Carl."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, walking away.

She watched him pour some seconds for some of the crewmen. Robertson was in line for his next bowl.

"Don't eat too much of that stuff," said Quincy. "You know what it does to you, mate."

"Right, sir," said Robertson.

"That's the last thing I need, this place smelling like human flatulence," said A'shadieeyah. "It's hard to believe a couple years ago, these humans were scared stiff of me."

"Only because they gotten to know you," said Quincy.

"And money talks," she said. She looked up again to hear another clap of thunder. "I'll go out hunting tomorrow when the storm blows over, that is if it blows over by then. When I do, don't leave the protection of the fence. And keep the alarm on. I'll hear it when it goes off."

"You don't hunt very far?" Quincy asked.

"No," she replied. "I may be the biggest thing on this island, but there's one of me, and about 5 different families of Tyrannosaurus rexes, and 12 packs of Velociraptors. I'm quite out numbered. Luckily, I'm the only one who can swim. So, plenty of fish in the sea."

"If you catch the cook a swordfish, he'll fry it up for you," said Quincy.

"I might take that offer," she said. She rose back on her feet and looked to Quincy's crew. "You all have better turn in for the night. It'll be a long day tomorrow and we need to get all of this unpacked and whatever needs fixing fixed. Once I get the satellite dish working, I can contact Cortez and get the transaction done. Sooner that happens, the quicker we all will be paid."

A few of the men clapped their hands and cheered at the prospect of getting paid. A'shadieeyah turned back to Quincy.

"I normally sleep in the large storage room over there," she said. Then she flickered her claws and the computers became locked up. "You all can have this room. Just don't touch anything unless you are repairing it."

"Territorial, aren't we?" Quincy asked. "Just like a predator."

"I just don't want my credit card numbers stolen," said A'shadieeyah with a smirk.

"I'll make sure the boys are on their best behavior," he said as he watched her take off her gloves. She draped them over one of the tables and yawned. The massive Spinosaurus slowly lumbered for the storage room. A'shadieeyah walked over to a pile of hay in the corner and settled herself down. There was another reason for her to get off this island, she wanted to use some of that money she has to buy herself a proper house with clean floors and a comfortable bed for her to sleep on. She hated sleeping in filth like an animal, but she had to remind herself of that is what most of the world saw her as. Despite all those gifts she was given when she was created, she would still be seen as an animal. A'shadieeyah snorted and listened in on the conversation in the main chamber of the bunker. Quincy was just discussing with his first mate of what they were going to do tomorrow. Their voices soon became distant as her eyes grew heavy. She could still smell the faint scent of Carl's beans filling the room. They did smell good and it brought her back to the days when her "parents" fed her such foods. She did eat raw meat as well, but she also had cooked meat with spices. They wanted to expose her to the ins and outs of human culture, especially their culture, which was all about food. She missed scents like that. A'shadieeyah curled her body around and her tail wrapped around her legs. She gave a shake to her blueish gray, feathered frill and then finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Discovery

**Discovery**

The morning sun began to peek through the tiny holes in the metal roof and the light aroused Quincy and his men. They all awoke with a yawn and started to get ready with a full breakfast meal. Quincy looked up at the two flat screen monitors, noticing the screen saver, the InGen logo, moving up and down the black screens. They look like they have not been used today. Quincy left the main chamber while Carl cooked up breakfast to the room where A'shadieeyah was sleeping. Robertson followed behind him. Once they got their, they noticed the room was empty.

"She must have left earlier this morning," said Robertson.

"Hunting, no doubt," said Quincy. "We better get some of this stuff unpacked while she's out."

"Aye, Captain," said Robertson. He walked back out into the main chamber and clapped his hands. "Alright, while Carl's cooking up breakfast, let's just started in unpacking the rest of the crates. Our hostess is out 'grocery shopping' so it seems."

"What about checking up on the boat?" asked Simmons. "We need to make sure that the storm has not damaged her."

"Sadie says not to leave the bunker," said Quincy, coming out of the other room. "And you know what happens when we do."

"Still, Captain," said Simmons. "We don't know when Sadie will be back. We can't rely on her right now. We need to see about the _Antares_."

Quincy sighed and scratched his strawberry blond, messy hair. The last thing he wanted was for once of his crew to get hurt or eaten out there. However, he knew he had to know the state of the _Antares._ Then he nodded, crossing his arms.

"Alright," he said. "Send an armed squad out. We'll keep in radio contact at all times and don't get your damned selves eaten. I don't want to leave this island with a few men short than I did when I arrived."

"Aye, sir," said Simmons.

"Alright, let's unpack the crates!" said Robertson.

They began to pry open the other crates, getting various equipment out. Simmons chose four men to get into the jeeps and drive back down to the docks to see about the cargo ship.

"Robertson," began Quincy. "I want you to take Miles outside and check on the dish. If the storm covered it up, I want that fixed before Sadie comes back."

"Yes, sir," said Robertson.

They walked outside to see what damage the squall had done. Quincy glanced around to find tree limbs fallen across the road. One of the jeeps had fallen over as well and the men were busy flipping it back onto its wheels. Robertson and and Miles walked over to the large, gray, satellite dish and began to clean it off. Simmons and the other five men got into the jeeps and began to make their way down the road. Simmons looked out over the edge of the jeep, noticing a lot of downed trees limbs and leaves covering the dirt road. Simmons turned his head up when he heard the sound of a screech above. A shadow flew over him in the shape of a Pteranodon. He gripped his gun tighter just as the prehistoric flyer passed over the jeep. However, the creature had not taken notice of them as it continued on its way, flapping its wings powerfully across the sky. A couple other Pteranodons followed it and they disappeared over the trees.

"I don't know whether or not I should be in awe of them or absolute fear considering the fact every creature on this island wants to eat me," he said to his driver.

"I think I agree with Robertson, sir," said the driver. "This place needs to be nuked."

"And what would happen to our lovely Sadie?" asked Simmons. "Who signs our paychecks with fat zeroes."

"Fuck that prehistoric bitch," he said. "We can always find another."

"Not one so generous as her, though," said Simmons, his eyes focused on him sternly. "And don't you let her catch you saying that. She just might eat you."

The driver let loose a deep grumble and turned his head to focus on the road. He pulled over for a moment when he saw a down tree in the middle of the road. Simmons and the others got up.

"Well, get that out of the way," said Simmons.

"Yes, sir," they said.

Simmons walked towards a tree at the edge of the forest, shielding himself from the heat of the sun. Since the storm, the humidity and heat rose, making it uncomfortable. A single sweat drop rolled down his cheek and he wiped it free with a hairy arm. He looked around, hearing another screech. Laying his hands on his gun, Simmons watched the edge of the forrest. That was when he saw something lying on the ground. Slowly, he approached the strange object, still holding his gun tightly. Simmons leaned down and picked up the object up. It was a black, backpack with camping supplies. Right beside it was an assault rifle.

"Evans!" he called to the driver. "Come here!"

"What is it, Simmons?" Evans asked.

Simmons pulled up, lifting the backpack off the ground.

"Someone else has been here," he said. "Doesn't look like this thing has been lying here for a while."

He opened up some of the pockets, sifting through the items inside to find some sort of identification. His hand gripped something leathery and he pulled it out. It was the owner's wallet. Simmons lowered the backpack and opened the wallet. Inside was a driver's license of a balding man with a mustache.

"Christopher Udesky," said Simmons. "This is his pilot's license."

"Someone left his gun and backpack all the way out here?" asked Evans.

"From the look of this backpack, it's been here for a while," said Simmons. "I have a feeling that this Udesky isn't around anymore."

"You don't think _she_ had anything to do with it?" asked Evans.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," said Simmons. "However, I don't think she would have left the backpack. The straps are broken. Something else got to him. However, this island has been visited by other people. And knowing what we have on this island, I don't like the sound of that."

He walked over to the jeep as the other men were pushing the large tree off the road and tossed the backpack into the back of the jeep. Simmons climbed into the jeep and waited for Evans to get in.

"I'm going to show that to Sadie," he said. "See if she knows who Udesky is and what exactly it was he was doing here."

"If she wasn't involved in his death, what makes you think she would know anything about him?" Evans asked.

"He's on the northwestern side of the island, her territory," said Simmons. "She must have ran into him or saw him a few times. And he may not have come alone. I wonder who else came here and what they saw."

"From the look of his backpack, he's a mercenary," said Evans. "Like some of us."

Simmons nodded in agreement: "Yes, but who sent him? One of our rivals? They know that we come here? If that's the case, then it doesn't bode well for us or Sadie."

"She'll be less inclined to pay us if she discovers our secret," said Evans. "She might just kill us to cover up the evidence that we work for her. I don't like that at all, Simmons!"

"Don't get your ass in a bind, Evans," said Simmons as Evans started the jeep up. "We'll clear it up with her when we get back."

"I don't like the idea of working for a giant lizard that could swallow me whole, Simmons," said Evans. "No matter how well she pays me."

"She's not a lizard, Evans," said Simmons. "She's more like a giant emu with an alligator head. Anyway, if you got a problem working for her and the captain, then you can take it up with them if you like. I'm sure they'll be very gracious for your input."

Evans turned to see Simmons stare coldly at him after that statement and then took in a deep breath.

"No, sir," he said. "That's alright. I'll keep my yap shut."

"Good," said Simmons. "Now, get us to the docks."

"Yes, sir," said Evans.

As they continued on, Simmons turned his head again to another screech. The sound was getting louder. Evans began to slow down, but Simmons shook his head at him.

"Keep going," he said. "Don't stop."

Simmons kept his eyes focused on the edge of the forrest. He thought he saw several black shapes moving in through the trees. He pointed his gun out over the edge of the door and looked down through the sight. The shapes continued to move along side the jeep.

"What is it?" asked Evans.

"What do you think?" Simmons asked. "They're dinosaurs."

"But what kind?"

"Do I look like a paleontologist to you?" Simmons asked, sneering as he kept his eyes down the gun sight.

Just then, one of the black shapes in the forrest made a speedy charge for the jeep. It was followed by the rest of the group. Simmons yelped just as the dinosaur leapt onto the jeep. It was a Velociraptor. Simmons and the men in the back seat fired upon the dinosaur with their guns while Evans ducked. Another Velociraptor leapt upon the hood, leaning over and snapping his jaws at Evans. Evans screamed, swerving to knock the dinosaur off of the jeep. He turned the jeep too hard and it flipped. Everyone spilled out of the jeep and ran as the Velociraptors gave pursuit. Simmons turned around to fire upon one of the feathered, fast predators. Pausing, he took in a deep breath to try and still his fast beating heart and fired upon the charging Velociraptors. The dinosaur toppled over in a still heap of feathers and scales. He let go of his breath and heard the sound of his other men screaming and the distant shots of their guns echo through the trees. Coughing from his loss of breath, Simmons picked up himself and started for the sounds. He saw Evans duck behind a tree stump while another of his team mates was jumped on by a Velociraptor. Its killing claw punctured his chest and it broke his neck with his jaw. Simmons duck down where Evans was hiding. His heart beat against his ribs as if it was about to burst out of his chest. He tried hard to calm his breath so he would not make a sound but he found it difficult to do that.

Then, he felt the ground tremble slightly and a powerful, howling roar came through the trees. Evans and Simmons looked up to see something massive come through. It was A'shadieeyah. The Spinosaurus swiftly snatched up one of the Velociraptors up into her long, slender jaws and gave it a shake, breaking its neck almost immediately. Two other Velociraptors ran for her, leaping powerfully into the air. A'shadieeyah swung her right claw and swatted it down in mid leap. When it landed, it had an enormous wound on its side. She punctured it with her own killing, sickle claw. She leaned down and drove her enormous, index claw deep into the wound, finishing off the kill. It screeched in pain, and then was silenced. The other Velociraptor leapt upon her side and bit into her flesh. A'shadieeyah bellowed and rammed herself into a large tree trunk, slamming the Velociraptor against it, knocking it from her flank. The tree broke at the impact and fell over with a loud crash. Before the wounded dinosaur could stand, she slammed her massive foot down upon its body, crushing its bones beneath her weight. Then, she turned to the remaining Velociraptors and roared loudly at them. With frightened screeches, they darted away. A'shadieeyah breathed heavily, reaching up to her flank to feel the large bite wound. Red blood oozed out and stained her grey-blue scales.

"Simmons!" she called. "Simmons, I know you're hiding! Come out! They're gone."

Simmons, shaken from the attack, rose out from behind the stump. Evans followed him.

"Who else is hiding?" A'shadieeyah asked. She waited as one one other human rose up from a bush.

"Eduardo," said Simmons. "Go check on Peters."

"_Claro que sí, jefe," _said Eduardo. He walked over to the man named Peters and leaned down to him. He touched Peters' neck, feeling for a pulse.

"_¿Es muerto, Eduardo?"_ A'shadieeyah asked, her shadow looming over him.

"_Sí, señora," _he replied. _"Muerto."_

"There was a fifth person with you," said A'shadieeyah, swinging her massive head back towards Simmons. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Simmons. "Gow? Gow?"

"He's not answering," said Evans.

"I'm not leaving without him," said Simmons.

A'shadieeyah reared up high, lifting her snout to the wind and took in a deep sniff. Then, she lowered down and walked away from them, stepping over Eduardo. She finally came upon another human lying face down in the dirt. Leaning her snout down, she sniffed at him. Then, carefully, she flipped him ver with a claw. She gently placed a pad of her claw down upon his neck, feeling his pulse. It was slow, and barely noticeable, but it was there. There was a deep red spot on his arm and she suspected a Velociraptor bit him there. Clutched in his hand was a knife dripping with blood. A'shadieeyah could smell that it was the blood of a Velociraptor. She confirmed her suspicion when she saw the Velociraptor just a few ways away, lying dead with a gash in its throat. A'shadieeyah chuckled as she leaned up.

"This man has my approval," she said, looking back at Simmons. "And he's alive."

"You found him?" Simmons asked as he walked over to them. He cast his gaze from the knife to the dead dinosaur. "Gow, not bad at all."

"He's loosing a lot of blood," said A'shadieeyah. She winced when she felt another stinging pain from her flank. "Damn it."

"We've got medical supplies in the jeep," said Simmons. "Evans, Eduardo, help me with him."

The three slowly lifted Gow up off the ground and they made their way back to the jeep with A'shadieeyah following them. She clinched her claws up just as she walked out of the forest, feeling the pain of her own wound. Simmons held onto Gow's wound as Evans got out the medical kit. He took out the gauss and began to wrap Gow's arm up with it. Simmons looked back at A'shadieeyah and saw her own wound.

"Evans, get an adhesive pad out," he said.

"For what?" Evans asked.

"For Sadie," said Simmons.

Evans grumbled and took out a large adhesive pad. He handed it to Simmons.

"Sadie!" Simmons called, lifting the pad up. "Could you lean down for a moment? I'm gonna stick this pad on you."

"I'm fine," said A'shadieeyah. "In a few hours that wound will be gone."

"But it's bleeding a lot right now," said Simmons. "Hate for it to get infected. And I know Quincy would too."

A'shadieeyah sighed and lowered her belly to the ground. Simmons climbed onto the jeep and leaned over, bracing his hand against her flank. The Spinosaurus growled deeply, wincing again in pain as she felt his hands near the tender area of the wound. Simmons opened the sterile package and got the adhesive pad out. He then placed the large pad over the wound and applied pressure to it.

"Trust me," A'shadieeyah said, grunting from the pressure. "It's not like I've been bitten before by those over-sized chickens. You should...see the scar on my leg."

"I thought your super healing is supposed to stop that sort of thing from happening," said Simmons.

"No, it's just supposed to close the wound quicker," she said. "It doesn't help with scars."

Simmons backed away and leapt down from the jeep.

"I would keep that on for a while," he said. "Until you heal completely."

"We better head back to the bunker," said Evans. "We can't check on the boat now."

"Is that why you guys were out there risking your lives?" A'shadieeyah asked. "To check on the _Antares_? I told you to stay within the fence where it's safe."

"Hey, we don't take orders from you, lizard bitch," Evans shouted. "Only from Quincy."

"Evans," Simmons said as he crossed his arms at him. "Shut it!"

"Don't take orders from me, huh?" A'shadieeyah asked. "That's fine. You don't have too. I don't care if you do. You can get yourself eaten for all I care!"

She lifted up off the ground and began to walk back into the forest.

"Sadie!" Simmons called. "Wait! Don't listen to Evans."

She paused and then looked back behind her at the jeep.

"Quincy wanted to make sure the boat didn't need any repairs because of the storm," he said. "If there were repairs that need to be made, it would be best we do it now before it gets too dark. That's why we're out here. We couldn't wait for you to come back. We're sorry we didn't listen to you. And we will chalk this up as a lesson learned."

"I only said stay near the bunker so that things like this wouldn't happen," said A'shadieeyah in a soft, concerned voice. She looked over at Gow, who moaned slightly and then she shook her head. "No use arguing about it. What's done is done. I'll escort you back to the bunker. You can worry about the ship later. Something tells me you won't be leaving here very soon anyways."

She leaned down and carefully flipped the jeep over with her claws. They all got in and Evans started the jeep back off, turning it around for the bunker. A'shadieeyah followed them. With the enormous Spinosaurus walking along side of them, the trip back was rather uneventful. Simmons looked back at Gow, checking on him. Then, he got out the wallet that belonged to the man known as Udesky. He opened it up and turned towards A'shadieeyah.

"Sadie," he shouted. "Do you know about this guy?"

"Who?" she asked.

"This Udesky guy," said Simmons. "I think he's a merc, but I don't know why he was here. Do you know?"

"I know," she said.

"Care to tell me?"

"I will when we get to the bunker," she said.

As they made their way back up the hill, several of Quincy's men opened up the gate to the fence and the jeep drove on through. Robertson and Quincy came running out of the bunker just as the jeep drove up.

"Shit, what happened?" asked Quincy. He looked up at A'shadieeyah, and then down to Evans and Simmons, and then to Gow and Eduardo.

"A bunch of dinosaurs ambushed us," said Simmons. "We lost Peters, Gow's badly wounded, and Sadie came in, saved our asses. She got bitten, though."

"Gow took one of those bastards down with a knife," said Evans.

Quincy leaned down and placed his hand upon Gow's forehead.

"Good work, Gow," he said.

"There's a stretcher in the back," said A'shadieeyah. She settled herself down in the shade of her bunker and curled her tail up.

Quincy, Robertson, and Simmons slowly lifted Gow up just as the other crewmen came out with the stretcher. They carefully placed him on it and strapped him in, carrying him inside.

"We've got better medical equipment back on the ship," said Simmons.

"Did you see what state she's in?" Quincy asked.

"No, sir," said Evans. "Those dinosaurs attacked us before we got there."

"Apparently, your men have stated they don't want to listen to me," said A'shadieeyah. "They said they don't take orders from me."

"Evans said that," said Simmons. "Not me."

Quincy walked up to Evans and stared him down sternly: "While we're on this island we listen to her. She knows this place better than we do." Then he turned back to A'shadieeyah. "The fault lies mostly with me, I said they could go. We needed to know if the _Antares _was okay, what damage the storm did to her."

"After all, you did say your concern was not to have us on this island," said Robertson. "The longer we stay here, the more likely chance someone may notice our presence. And you're right, we don't want to get caught."

"I did say that," she said. "I didn't mean for you to rush like that though and do something foolish."

"I know what they'll do to us we we're caught," said Quincy. "But who knows what they would do to you if they find out that you're the one operating behind the scenes."

"Kill me, that's what they'll do," she said. "I'm an abomination."

Robertson walked around the Spinosaurus and then pointed at the dish.

"We got it cleaned off," he said. "The wind didn't damage it. It should be working enough to make a call out to Cortez."

"I'll need to do that right away," she said as she rose up on her feet. She winced again when she moved her shoulder around, feeling the pain from the wound.

"Are you alright?" Quincy asked.

"I'm not as bad off as Gow," she replied. They followed her back inside and she settled herself down onto the concrete floor. She noticed a few of the technicians making last adjustments to her computer hardware. Simmons brought out Udesky's wallet and waved it at Quincy.

"Wait!" he said. "Before you call up Cortez, I need to know about this Udesky guy."

"Udesky?" asked Quincy. "Who's that?"

"Someone who visited the island," said Simmons. "We found his pack and gun right before we were ambushed."

A'shadieeyah turned around as Quincy took the wallet from Simmons. He opened it up and saw the pilot's license and the driver's license. There were also credit cards and a business card.

"MERC," said Quincy. "I've heard of these guys. They're not exactly the best in their field. I'm surprised they made it this far into the island. Sadie, what the hell were these guys doing on Isla Sorna?"

"I was thinking that one of our rivals hired them," said Simmons.

"Must have been very cheep to hire them," said Robertson.

"They weren't hired as rival mercenaries," said A'shadieeyah. "About three months ago, I spotted that Dino-Soar group boating by the island. They always have paid, illegal tours around the island and this was one of them."

"Dino-Soar," scoffed Robertson. "Leeches are more like it. They ask for too much money and little if no pay off. But the guys who buy into that only return with a T-shirt and a boast about seeing Isla Sorna."

"Well, they had a boat crash, and the two tourists hanging on the parasail crashed, flew into the island and then crashed," said A'shadieeyah.

"Did you have anything to do with the boat crash?" asked Quincy.

A'shadieeyah chuckled sinisterly and shifted herself on the floor.

"There were two humans," she said. "A man and a little boy. The man was attacked immediately after dangling by the ropes off a tree branch, but the boy was cut loose before the attack. Some raptors were responsible for his death. But the boy survived and for three months lived on this island. I did watch over him secretively and chased him around if he got too close to areas he wasn't supposed to go into."

"You didn't kill him?" asked Quincy.

"I–couldn't bring myself to it," she said. "And he didn't see anything. I kept him away from those areas quite well. Well, then about 2 months later, seven humans came on this island, landed on the air strip. Too close for comfort. I killed two of them, destroyed their plane, and killed a Tyrannosaurus rex who was chasing after them as well. The remaining mercenary and the four others were then chased around by raptors. One of the raptors killed the mercenary as a baited trap for the others. They met up with the boy and I then chased after them again when I found them. I managed to follow them all the way down the river, but then when one of the humans set some of the oil on fire, I could pursue no more. I tried to, but that was when I saw several United States Marines show up in amphibian crafts. I knew I was outmatched then and withdrew. They left Isla Sorna, but they were none the wiser about me. However, I recognized one of them from the news. A man with a hat. He was a paleontologist who was invited to visit Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. His name is Dr. Alan Grant."

"Dr. Grant," said Quincy. "I've heard that name too."

"After Isla Sorna was revealed and the project that was Jurassic Park made public, he became quite a celebrity," said A'shadieeyah. "Whether he liked it or not."

"So, they brought Alan Grant down here to do what?" asked Simmons.

"Identify what was a dangerous dinosaur and what wasn't," she replied in a shrug. "But he now knows I exist, at least as a Spinosaurus. When Alan Grant returned to the mainland and was asked a few questions about his trip, he made a mention that there were dinosaurs created that were not on InGen's list. And he hinted to me as being one of them. I regret not killing him. The others wouldn't have known the difference, not even the kid knew, but Alan did. Luckily, he only thinks of me as another animal. So that much of my secret is safe."

"Good," said Quincy. "Then we don't have anything to worry about."

She leaned back and gave her head a scratch.

"If you want to check up on your ship," A'shadieeyah began. "Then I'll escort you down to the docks. Or if you want me to contact Cortez first, we can do that too."

Quincy looked back at Simmons and Robertson. Then he turned towards A'shadieeyah.

"Contact Josef Cortez first," he said. "I want to know if he got the cargo safely."

The Spinosaurus nodded slowly and then grabbed her gloves. She put them on and flicked her claws, the computers coming to life after reading the motion. She began to run a special program which generated a realistic avatar on the screen. The avatar was that of a lovely woman wearing a sporting business, mauve power suit and soft, straight black hair pulled back in a bun held by chopsticks. This was A'shadieeyah's disguise for the outside world. She could not risk even her own boss to know what she was. The avatar was inside a virtual office.

A'shadieeyah looked back at her human allies and flicked a claw. The screen flashed, signaling that her system was calling up Josef Cortez's office. The only thing they could do was wait until he came on the other line. It was time to get paid.


End file.
